powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Phillip Sauder
General Phillip Sauder is in charge of the Cyber V project, and a former member of Alphabet Soup. Biography General Sauder's early life is unknown (except that he was married and later widowed), up until the day when a ten-year-old Anya Maize appeared on his desk. He analyzed the information she'd brought, and suggested a new force to fight Kalask, one he wouldn't have prepared for before arriving. Upon receiving the go-ahead from Cruger, he recruited twins Matt and Wendy Venturas for the program. In 2118, a Dread Scout attacked Fort Myers, attempting to assassinate Anya. Realizing that Kalask could send another minion or two to finish the job, Sauder and Anya decided to move her to the home of the Venturases' parents, a more easily-defended and less vital location. Matt and Wendy had no idea. Their parents, Alex and Savannah, didn't agree to the plan, but before any understanding could be made, Tigress attacked. In the ensuing chase, both of the Venturases were killed, and Tigress severely wounded. Sauder and Anya agreed to claim the deaths had been from a car accident. He gained custody of the Twins. When it came time to select the other Cyber V Rangers, he insisted on two alternates for Matt and Wendy, overriding their recommendations to include Jake Taylor. When Emeralde and Thrak invaded, his observations and later reports to President Meredith Winters demonstrated that this was all according to plan. The twins were severely injured, and Jake and Cindy became Cyber Blue and Pink. Privately, Sauder regretted crushing the Venturases' dreams, but believed it was for the best. He delivered the news that President Winters had refused to reactivate their Cyber V status after they'd begun recovery, and approved Jake's request to leave base to get Wendy's glasses repaired. He also cut no slack for anyone, dressing down Anya and the twins for exasperating Cyber V's poor teamwork and yelling at Anya and Walter for the fight with Munch. Over and over, he pressed the twins to produce more additions to the Rangers' arsenal and train them in their use. He pushed himself just as hard. Sauder took the Rangers to meet President Winters, ordering the Venturases to remain behind. He tried to prevent the President from exposing the twins' true Hybrid nature to the other Rangers--and later the world--but was unable to stop her. Later, he met with her, informing her that he could control them and thus the Venjix virus, ending with "Alphabet Soup has no room for cowards." He returned some time after the Rangers, and received a warning from Cruger that S.P.D. was keeping an eye on him. Meeting recruits Private Pei and Lt. Conner, he assigned them to the War Room to watch the Rangers fight. Even now he continued to keep secrets from the twins, monitoring them carefully and making sure Kalask couldn't steal any more of their nanites. Growing frustrated with the Rangers' lack of teamwork, as well as increasing pressure from President Winters, General Sauder took direct control of the team, joining them on the battlefield. His tactics failed quite miserably, and he returned field leadership to Jeremy Simms afterwards. Later, Sauder was shocked to see an upgraded Tigress return to fight, and the monster demonstrated a personal grudge against him. When the Techno Rangers appeared, he was certain they were the Twins, but they denied everything with an alibi of security footage, both times. Choices Even so, he knew it had to be them, as did Winters. In a video call, she warned him that Alphabet Soup would replace him if he didn't get the situation under control. They were also both relieved that Tigress was eliminated before she could reveal anything to the Rangers, and that Anya was too much of a soldier to go against orders and tell the others. He was not fooled by the "revelation" that the Techno Rangers were Mekanos, insisting that the Twins had to be involved, a notion agreed upon by the Rangers. He subsequently assigned Anya to find their lab (not saying that it was so Alphabet Soup could take it over). After the battle with Duplicator, Wendy confronted Sauder in his office, hitting him with a Data Ray to show this wasn't a social call. She decided, after a moment's hesitation, that he wasn't worth killing, and the others arrived in time for a storm of accusations. Sauder denied or claimed he could explain, confining Wendy to quarters before he did (and earning a sucker punch courtesy of Jake). With Anya's help, he did explain, revealing that he worked for Alphabet Soup and that someone else was calling the shots, but refused to say whom on the grounds that they'd go after Cyber V. The Rangers had to leave to face another of Kalask's monsters, and Sauder tried to rationalize to himself that he'd done what he had to. Returning to his office, Sauder was confronted again by Cruger, who demanded the full truth and got it. As Sauder was summoned to the war room, Cruger told him to choose a side: Alphabet Soup or the Rangers. Sauder chose Cyber V, joining the united team in time to fight off the Commandroids (and be labeled a traitor). After getting the Twins' full explanation, he publically admitted that he'd been wrong to order them out of action, and reinstated them as active Rangers--albeit backup ones, so they could still build weapons and not push Kalask to raise the stakes. Privately, he and Cruger decided to keep the truth about the Venturas parents a secret, until they could take Winter down themselves. Cruger also told Sauder to step up his security measures: with the Twins, Kalask and Alphabet Soup all able to slip in and out with little trouble, something needed to be done. He wanted Fort Myers in the best possible shape by his return (he and Dr. Manx were going to stay and help, but he put Sauder back in command). The two commanders managed Cyber V essentially side by side. When Wendy's long-buried mind-control phobia came to the surface, he ordered her into therapy in a doomed attempt to deal with it before it became a problem; to his and Cruger's annoyance, she scared off all three therapists in under a week. Nothing helped, and knowing Kalask would find out about her phobia and use it eventually, Sauder agreed that Wendy's morpher should be confiscated. However, Wendy found out at a bad moment, with an increasingly dense shackle fastened to her wrist, and lost it, screaming that she'd rather die than lose her powers again. Sauder shut her up, reminding her of all the times she'd just given up, and telling her to deal with her problems. He hadn't raised a quitter. After the battle was over, and Wendy had decided to get herself out of the shackle-created fissure, Sauder decided to send a rescue team, just as she climbed out. Clearly proud, he sent her to sickbay. Horizon War Sauder did what he could from the base as the Rangers tried to deal with Tornado, Alphabet Soup and Kalask's forces in the city-wide battle. He joined Cruger, Manx and anyone they could spare in the mission to rescue the Twins, who'd been surrounded by Commandroids. When Alpha 5 restored the comm system, he heard Winters murder the Twins. He sent Cruger and Kat to make Winters pay, while he led the rest of the Fort Myers troops against the Commandroids. The next day, before Wendy and Jake's wedding, he gave Walter (the best man) the rings. One had belonged to his wife, the other to Alex Venturas. Sauder gave the bride away. While Cruger and Kat were busy in New York, Sauder ordered Wendy to begin a workout regimen, in case she was ever again left without the help of her hybrid abilities. He later arranged for the newly arrived Mai 21 to take over the duties of Mai Prime. He was all business when the Rangers were abducted, helping order the Twins to get to work on an answer instead of going out into the field. Personality Sauder is gruff and hardened, but fair, willing to concede when proven wrong. He cares deeply for the Twins, despite everything he does or allows to happen to them. He is also secretive, as a former member of Alphabet Soup, and can be very menacing when he wants to be. Talents and Abilities Sauder is an intelligent and experienced Army general. Appearance General Sauder is Caucasian, with whitened hair and a hard, aged face. He always dresses in full uniform. Category:Cyber V Category:Mentors Category:PR Allies